


A Somewhat Welcome Surprise

by Ellen17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the 7 kingdoms
Genre: Dadgene, Eugene just wants what's best for his son, Hugo's an ass, M/M, New Relationship, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), romcom, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen17/pseuds/Ellen17
Summary: The 7k gang have just finish the fifth trial on their way to Demanitus's library. King Edmund has offered them private royal suits as thanks for all their help in his quest to rebuild his lost kingdom. Varian just wans some time to straighten out his new relationship. Today, however doesn't want to be the day off he needs right now.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Can I go back to sleep?

Dawn had risen over the Dark Kingdom some hours ago , but mid-morning first saw light blazing unwelcome through the window. Varian groaned in displeasure as if the sun might be polite enough to set early if he asked. A heavy curtain could be closed if he got up for it. 

Fine. He sat up slowly. His aching body protesting. The fifth trial had been the most difficult yet. All four of them could hardly wait to collapse in their beds upon returning to the castle. Well, Varian had waited. He looked over to broad shoulders and blond hair. He had waited a while. Varian didn't bother finding his close as he strolled across the suit he had been given. Nothing to hide now. 

With the curtains drawn Varian wondered if he should even return to bed. King Edmund had invited them to a king's breakfast to celebrate as they had all declined his offer of a king's dinner last night in favor of early sleep. It might have stared already. It might have already ended. 

Perhaps someone would knock. They should be dressed it they do. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the gang to know about them. Everything had happened so quickly last night. That wasn't true. They had been talking by the hearth for some time. Varian had asked the staff for a bottle of wine to help him sleep. Then offered to share it with Hugo returning to his room after a bath. At first they had talked. At some point Varian was leaning against him. Then he was snuggled against. Then they were kissing. 

He looked to his sleeping boyfriend. Hugo was his boyfriend now. Maybe; they hadn't talked about that. Sure, Hugo had been flirting with him literally since the moment they first met in the fire temple. ('Well hiya, cutie. Glad you finally made it.' He brandished the Smoak bombs with a wink, leaving Yong and Varian in awe and fury.) But from what Varian understood about his roughish friend's home country, it wasn't much for labels or decency of any kind. He's been falling for some time. He wanted to know this was serious first, but the moment was just too perfect to wait any longer. 

Varian found a single black bath robe in a wardrobe. The fabric was heavenly against his bear skin. This would do if anyone came looking for him. He would have to get dressed eventually, but for now he could simply lay with his new lover until he woke. The man was on his front with his cheek against a pillow soaked in drool. Pale, light freckles, small scare through his eyebrow, burse on his temple; scrape across his Chin. He was the single most handsome boy Varian had ever seen in his life. 

Varian was just leaning down to kiss his little sours when he finally heard the knock. He held back a groan and rolled out of bed a second time. What he expected to be on the other side of the door was a staff member to escort him to the breakfast hall or maybe Nuru to ask why he was late. Surprisingly... unfortunately... both simultaneously... 

"HEY, BUDDY!" 

"E-Eugene! Lance?!" The former rushed forward and lifted him in the air with a twirl. 

"So good to see you!" He was placed on the ground still in Eugene's arms, his hand further ruffling his bed head. A much larger hand pated his back. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"Well, you see!" Eugene spun around to stand beside him facing the hallway with his arm around Varian's shoulders. Around him were his visiting friends as well as King Edmund himself. No sign of Nuru, Yong, or any other castle residence. "We have not seen you in over a year. And your last letter said you were finishing up in the Earth Kingdom and headed here, so we hopped on one of your hot air balloon and sailed 40,000 miles in the blink of an eye. All the way on the other side of the world to see how you little quest was coming along." 

"we're not that far away from corona..." Varian laughed, leaning into him. 

"He, also, might be here because I've been begging him for months to come see me and the progress I've made on my kingdom. I think he's just too proud to tell me that. Or maybe I'm making that up and he really is just here for Varian. In which case that huts my feelings a lot." 

Eugene broke the subsequent silence."...You never get use to him doing that." 

"It's creepy." Varian finished. 

Lance chose to take over the subject. "Speaking of uncomfortable, that little breakfast nook I saw has tables and benches strait up carved out of stone, but the spread the have! I'm talking blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, black pudding. We are missing ou- Oh! Oh!" A pointer finger thrust accusingly at Varian as Lance's eyes stared wide at something just below his head. 

"Uh, Lance?" Eugene Pipped up. 

"Oh!" 

"You ok, Bud?" 

"Oh!" Each sound he made was slightly higher than the last and coupled with a tiny step forward. Soon he was close enough for his finger to jab slightly at Varian's neck. His over-sensitive body sent a hard chill though him and Varian blushed in horrific clarity at what lance was pointing to. 

"VARIAN'S GOT A HICKEY!" 

Eugene gasped and pulled Varian around to face him. He gave his own elongated "Oooooh!" That grew in volume each second it lasted. He gave Varian's sholders a harsh shake, smiling down at his pride and joy. "Our boy! Now a little man! and you're so tall now too, and handsome! Just look at him Lance!" 

"Now, where is the beauty. She's in there right? Do we get to meet her?" 

"What the fuck is going on!?" Varian winced at the loud curse interrupting their joyful reunion. Lance and Eugene's heads leaned on either side, squishing him in the doorframe wile Edmund stood behind them. Hugo had either just woken up or just given up. Oh, and he looked stunning with a leftover beam of sunlight between the curtains lighting his hair from behind. A grimace on his long face. The blanket only draped over his waist and left side. A pale leg exposed up to the hip. 

Lance made his assessment first. "Oh, he fine..." 

The long "hm..." From Eugene stared his own opinion. "I don't know. We need a better look at this guy." 

Varian fiddled with his fingers sheepishly. "Sorry, Hugo. Time to wake up." 

Hugo answered this with a loud, dramatic moan as he rolled of the bed to the floor, shamelessly exposing himself for a brief moment. 

"Oh, boy," from Edmund. 

A snicker from Lance. 

An indignant scoff from Eugene. 

"What's going on?" From Adira as her and Hector patrolled the halls together. 

"Nothing important!" Varian tried, hoping to save him and his new boyfriend from some humiliation. Unfortunately Edmund was still there. 

"Varian had sex with Hugo. But he probably doesn't want everyone to know so I shouldn't tell anyone else." He turned his gaze from the floor to Adira. "Nothing, Dame Adira. Nothing is happening. Please continue you rounds." 

"Yes, your highness." Her voice now tight with stifled laughter. She turned and march down the hall with a shocked and dejected Hector behind her. From the distance was heard a faint 'I knew it' 'no...' 'I told you!' 'shut up' 

Varian jumped as Hugo finally made it to the party dressed only in pants and immediately wrapped his arms around Varian's neck. Varian melted into him while Eugene stepped back and looked them both up and down skeptically. "Lance, what do you think?" 

The taller man rubbed his chin. "Good body, strong shoulders, strong jaw, bad hair" 

"I'm not done with it. I just got up." Hugo ran a hand over top his head, now with and elbow on Varian's shoulder. He leaned more weight down on his short lover who only smiled back at him. He must have been so tired. "Sorry if my modern style doesn't resonate with the previous generation" 

'Here we go,' Varian moaned to himself. 

"Attitude?" Asked Eugene. 

"He's sleepy, we can't judge him now." 

"Fine, we'll have to schedule an interview later. Hey Haircut! How's 1-ish? Sometime after lunch?" 

"who even are these people" Hugo mumbled in Varian's ear. 

"We gunna eat or what?" 

"Yes! Thank you Lance! Let's eat!" Hugo almost fell to the floor with how fast Varian nearly ran passed them. Only to be stopped by Eugene. 

"You want to put some clothes on first?" 

"Absolutely!" Again nearly Knocking Hugo over with a shove into their suit before slamming the door.


	2. Wake Up, Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything good has to go wrong and quickly. What was Varian thinking, putting one so protective and one so proud together.

Once the door was closed Varian attempted a b-line for his luggage. He was caught around the middle and pulled back against a warm bare chest. The arms wrapped snug around him and he relaxed easily. "Hold on a sec, I didn't get a chance to look at you." His hand was raised above his head and Varian let himself be twirled around gently. Sultry green eyes met adoring blue briefly before wondering up and down. A flattered blush broke across the inventor's cheeks. "oh, you look good in that" 

"It feels good too." Varian pulled the collar of his robe up to his neck and snuggled it. It was divinely soft. One of Hugo's hands trailed up his arm, the other snaked around his waist to pull him close. 

"oh, it does," he hummed. Hugo's lips slinked passed his and found a place under his ear. A trail of kiss left down his neck before going still in the crook of his shoulder and inhaling deeply. 

Varian's hand were laid across the taller's neck giving light scratches to his undercut. His head lolled to the side without resistance. As much as he wanted to stay and let this play out, they both were expected elsewhere. With Hugo's mind set where it was he knew he would have to be the one to pull away. So, with a heavy heart, he gave a quick smooch to Hugo's cheek and leaned back in his arms. "Are you hungry at all?" 

Hugo made an exaggerated thinking face. "I guess I could eat, but I'd much rather have another taste a' you." The greatest blush of the morning was won with that. Varian had to act quickly before his lips were stolen and his day surrendered to pure debauchery. 

"P-people are waiting for us, Hugo. We got to go." He averted his eyes and left the arms he's nearly just collapsed into. Varian chose to forgo his scattered clothing from the day before and rifle through his backpack for something nicer. 

"Alright, fine. Just give me a minute." Hugo yawned, loud and dramatic, giving up on any midmorning fun. He attempted his usual routine of elaborate stretches only for his burses to stop each one half way. He was about to finish when his stomach growled, deciding it really was time to get going. His closest travel companion dressed himself somewhat formally in black and teal. They were eating with royalty after all. Still, breakfast was just breakfast and Hugo couldn't be bothered with anything beyond a plain green shirt and brown pants. That and his spare clothing was still in his own room. 

"So, who were sasquatch and pretty boy, anyway?" Both were at a mirror fixing their hair. 

"Pretty boy is Eugene; King Edmund's son, actually. He's married to the princess of Corona. You know, where I'm from?" Varian chose to fasten his collar up to the top to hide any more marks from the night before and maybe one or two from a moment ago. 

"Lance is a friend of his. I've known them both for years, so, please, please be good. They're probably going to go off on you a little." One little hickey against his chin couldn't be covered and it was just too stressful to be worth dealing with. 

Hugo scoffed a small "fine," and stepped away, finally ready to leave for breakfast. The hallway outside was empty, but recognizable voices echoing further down helped lead them along. "You should keep that robe." Hugo teased from a few steps ahead. 

Varian rolled his eyes. "It's not mine, Hugo." 

"It's not like anyone'll miss it." 

"We're not robbing this place!" 

"He could call it charity. We're poor enough." 

"We don't have the space." 

"I'll figure it out." 

"We can buy one later. It’s just going to get ruined while we travel anyway." Varian took pause at his own implications. 'Later' as in after the trials? 'Later' as in they'd still be together? They needed to have the talk soon. They only had two trials left and Hugo was from another country! They might never see each other again. Worse, Hugo didn't seem bothered at all. He was wild and indulgent by nature. He must have been in many short passionate relationships just like theirs before. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating anymore. 

Double doors were left wide open for them. The room was more intimate than expected. Not quite the "nook" Lance had described, but just room enough for all of them. Lance, Eugene, and Edmund had come not long before them and were still mid meal while Nuru and Yong were already finished. Yong was bombastically recounting the events of the water trial to the adults amusement. Nuru sat quietly, sipping her black tea. 

Upon their arrival, Nuru's eyes locked on Hugo harshly. Her distrust of him had hardly waivered over their time together, but this had an edge that went beyond skepticism. Clearly, their relations had already been outed. Not to name names but a certain subconscious speaking king was likely behind it. 

"Hi, guys!" Yong interrupted himself with a wave. 

Eugene turned in his chair to look at them with a frown. "Oh, so you are joining us. I was beginning to think you were going to be a while." 

"No, we're here..." Varian chuckled, nervously. Both boys took seats across Yong, Edmund, and Nuru, and just next to Eugene and lance. Thankfully, the food was still somewhat warm and fresh and hot tea was being brought out just for them. For the most part, they didn't speak leaving Young to returned to his story with glee. 

Lance and Eugene were half listening and half jotting notes on at least six pieces of paper they had sprawled between them. As Yong seemed to be wrapping up his story Nuru took his attention. "Yong, now that we're done, didn't you want to talk to those knights we met yesterday." 

"Yeah! Those guys were so cool looking! Can we go say hi, your majesty?" 

"Adira and Hector should be in the court yard by now." Edmund pointed to a door adjacent to where the boys had entered. "They like to spar together in public to make sure the staff stays afraid of them. Just stand back until they're done." 

As the two left the room together, Nuru gave a look to Eugene, Somewhere between a grimace and a smile. Eugene nodded back, sitting up straight. "Alright, Glasses. Just gunna cut to the chase." Eugene shuffled the stack of papers in his hand," Lance and I are drafting an application form we need you to fill out in triplicate. We've got some serious questions to ask you" 

"Oh, you can't be serious!" Varian rubbed his eyes, already exasperated. 

"We need one to send home to your dad. We're doing this by the book!" 

"What book?" 

"Well, booklets when they're ready" Lance shuffled through the pages they seemed to have to far. 

"Look, we can fill out most of it now. Let's see heigh: 5'11"?" 

"Six foot." 

"Tight body. Wright that down." 

"Already did. Any allergies? Family medical history?" 

"I'm an orphan." Hugo sneered, hoping to make them uncomfortable. 

"Me too!" Eugene seemed morbidly happy to have found a connection between them, until he remembered whose company they were in. "Uh, sorry Dad. I keep forgetting about you." 

"Well, that does hurt my feelings, but I do deserve it." 

"Lance and I grew up in an orphanage together. I just met my dad a couple of years ago. Long story. I'll sit you down for it if you turn out to be a long term thing." 

Hugo narrowed his eyes indignantly. "I plan to be a long term thing, thank you. Go on" 

"Oh, good," Eugene perked up again, always glad to talk about himself. Varian as well felt a swell of joy fill his heart. "Well, years ago when I was born in this very castle-" 

Hugo waved his arms to stop him with a condescending smile. "Nope, never mind. This is worse. Just get back to the questions so we can finish this." 

Varian's happiness was crushed under disappointment. "Hugo, please don't..." 

Eugene growled before Varian could come up with some kind of bargain or bribe for them both. "Oh you want questions?" 

The papers in Eugene's hands were pulled down to the table by Lance brandishing a quill. "I just going to write nasty attitude under 'additional notes.' Excuse me" 

Eugene stood and turned fully on them with an anger that compelled Varian to wrap himself around his partner's arm, just to be ready to hold him back in case a fight broke out. His mind was swimming with too many thoughts to process as two began a shouting match. Did Hugo mean 'long term' like Eugene had meant it. Eugene probably meant a wedding and kids. Long term for Hugo might just mean a few months, or years. Could he have meant years? Could he be Hugo's new dream, the way Eugene always gushed about it. 

No, this was stupid. Eugene started this just to piss him off so he could see how angry they could make him. Sure, Hugo wasn't any better but he hadn't started it. Not that he wouldn't have if given the chance. Still, his boyfriend was the one who needed rescuing, and he was good at playing the bad guy. "All right, we're done for now." He began to pull Hugo away and towards the door. "Hugo: shut up! Eugene: stop asking questions! Lance: stop hitting on my boyfriend!" 

"I'm not hitting on him! I'm congratulating you" 

"Wait, Varian, I'm sorry. I stared this. Let's just talk." Eugene started to follow them but Varian knew he had to get Hugo away before either of them made it worse. 

Both boys sped into the hall arm in arm. "I'll talk to you later, Eugene." One called over his shoulder while the other nimbly snagged a muffin. Soon both were back in their luxurious room. The bed looked just as inviting as they left it and Varian simply kicked off his shoes and collapsed without a word. 

The echo of gentle pacing disturbed the otherwise silent space. Hugo was restless for some reason. Normally he would have been proud of himself for setting someone off like that. Eventually the mattress beside him dipped. 

"Sorry, about that" Hugo blurted out quick and quiet, unused to the words. "That was bad." He placed his hand flat on Varian's back. 

The exhausted alchemist heaved a sigh into his pillow. "Yeah, that sucked."


	3. Good Night

"Lance, I'd really rather talk to him alone." Eugene stirred extra sugar into his tea. The evening and come surprisingly quickly with Edmund organizing nonsense bonding activities for them all day. Maybe if he had more visitors he wouldn't be so needy. Boy, this was going to get weird when he had kids. 

"Don't worry, I'll go when he gets here. Just don't want to leave you hanging if he doesn't show." The former thieves sat across a small table in the castle's old tea room. Lance flicked the switch on a portable water heater of Varian's own design. The Hot chocolate inside would reheat to boiling within minutes. 

Eugene nibbled his littlest nail nervously and sighed, "He wouldn't talk to me all day." He leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. 

"He wasn't talking to Hugo much, either" Lance comforted. "Not that they had chance with you dad hovering around them all day" 

Yes, Edmund had been his obnoxious self, as usual. The game of Croquet had gone well with the younger travelers and the Coronans had learned much about them. Hugo, however, had been struggling to compose himself with Varian's help. Even when the young couple had tried to steal away for themselves under the guise of finishing their co-invented laundry machine, the king had just dragged his son down with them to continue his stories. The prince had tried to play it off politely while the poor boys worked in silence, but Hugo's temper surfaced within the first thirty minutes when he left for the bathroom and never returned. Varian did finish the device eventually by himself and by then it was time for dinner. 

Throughout the day, Eugene hadn't seen the blond interacting with anyone else. It was a red flag, in his opinion, that Hugo wasn't just closest to Varian, but didn't seem to be liked at all by the other two. Even the clearly friendly and forgiving Yong had told the story of how they met with lingering bitterness. He was a suspicious character and even if he didn't have some nefarious reason for following them, it didn't mean he wasn't just using Varian for entertainment. He knew the type: Flyn Rider had been a player in his days. 

But, Varian's view was what truly mattered. He had been suspicious of Hugo at first, so Yong had said, and his opinion had changed for a reason. Maybe Hugo was legitimate, maybe Varian was easier going than he thought, or maybe this boy was just a very classic mistake. One Varian just had to make and grow from. Eugene trusted him not to go into another murder rage, or if he did that it would be well deserved. 

It was going to be another month or two before Varian's journey saw him home again and his big brothers were going to want to know everything that went down in his first real relationship. And tonight he was going to get all the context he could 

"I'm not sure I trust that scrub with our Varian." 

"They got along great, and Varian was clearly into him." 

"Yeah, that's not good enough, Lance! You remember how I was with.... you-know-who?" 

"C'mon, Bleach Job might be trouble, but he's not daughter of the head of an underground crime ring trouble--" 

CLICK! 

Both men jumped in their seats as the toggle of the water heater snapped back into place signaling its readiness. Lance laughed while his old friend fussed over his tea-stained jacket and stood. "well, He'll be here in a minute. I'll leave you to... all this." 

While preoccupied, Eugene failed to stop a cookie from being stolen. "Oh, is that what you were here for?" 

"See ya!" The large man opened the door to find a much smaller figure behind it. "Oh, hey bud. He's right in there" Eugene straightened himself one final time as the man he'd been waiting for finally joined him. 

Awkward greeting were shared, a hot chocolate poured, and a cookie or two eaten as a silence settled between them. "Ruddiger gave me your note." The younger started. 

"Ruddiger gave me your note. Thanks for coming to see me." 

"It really is good to see you." 

"You too, kid." Eugene sipped what was left of his drink before "I'm not judging him for what happened; that was my fault." 

"Yeah, it was" 

Another silence. "Alright, let's just start all of this over. Varian! You scored a hot date. How did that happen." 

Varian chuckled "Ah, well. Hugo and I have a lot in common. We're both alchemist. Uh..." His eyes shifted away in thought "we can both... hm... well... I think it's what's different about us that works. He's always... getting in fights... with bad guys! And he wins! He's good in fights." Varian was trying to say something nice, he really was. He didn't know how to describe it; they just had chemistry. 

"Look, I don't have any right to judge a one night stand. I've had my own run-ins with some lovely young women. Many of whom I did not rob after. And I've had some nasty women I could tell you the tragic tales of for days." 

"Like, as in Flinging Rider and the Sirins of Olympia" 

"Worse." 

"Yikes." 

"Look, kid. I'm acting like this because... well... I've used people before, Varian. And I've screwed those people up. Some of them I've run into again and I fixed things. Some of them Rapunzel fixed for me. Some of them I wouldn't recognize if they ran up and slapped me in the face. I'm always scared that's going to happen. Anyway, this guy has a real 'Flynn Rider' vibe and I just can't stand the idea of you getting used," Eugene looked Varian dead in the eye "...again" 

All humor was suddenly lost on the Younger's face. An intensity grew in his eyes and his voice shook when he finally spoke."...I'm... not locked up this time." 

"No, but you're stuck with him." Eugene continued quickly to pull Varian's mind away from a horrible place. He slouched over himself with his elbows on his knees and hands together. "When I was with Stallion, I felt so stuck. I was just... expected to already be in love with her. To marry her. She was pushing me, and her dad was pushing me... And I was pushing me... I was a part of their crew. If I said 'no,' I knew I couldn't just stay. Eventually I just ditched them all. People who kind of cared about me. All because of one thing I didn't want to do. And not wanting to wasn't a reason they would take even if it was entirely valid. Not everyone will respect what you don't want to do. 

"I don't want you getting yanked around by this guy just because you don't want to cause a problem in your group. Even if your friends siding with you and ganging up on him is what you're afraid of. I get that he matters to you a lot, but you feeling safe matters more than him feeling comfortable." 

Varian sighed. "Hugo hasn't propose," he argued. "Last night was just..." 

"A one-time thing?" 

"No. Well, maybe... we haven't talked about it yet." Varian was a little sheepish now. 

Eugene leaned back and crossed his legs, a little more relaxed. "I've been there. I really have. And that can be a lot of fun! It ends badly, sometimes. You need to know what you want, and you need him to know what you want, and you need to know he wants it too." 

"I want to know what he wants... I don’t... at all. I don't even know that much about him." 

"What do you know?" 

"He's from Ingvarr." 

Eugene made a 'ech' sound at that information. "I've been to Ingvarr. Nasty place" 

"You're wanted there, aren’t you?" 

"Anyway, what else?" 

"I know he likes winning arguments, no matter how petty. Likes starting them, too. He make me laugh. His favorite color is green... He looks out for us. He gets us out of most danger. In the trial yesterday; he's the reason we're alive. He didn't use to be like that. He used to just be out for himself, but he's gotten better. He'd fight for any one of us. I feel safe around him. I love being around him." He looked up to see the other nodding with a smile and he smiled back. 

"well," He grabbed another cookie and offered one to Varian. "I guess that'll do, for now. Kinda' does sound like Flynn Rider. Bet that’s why you liked him in the first place, huh?" They both laughed at the smirk he gave. A laugh was good for them both. "You two still need to have that talk." 

The last of his hot chocolate was cold as he finished it. "I don't even know how." Varian laughed nervously, a pit forming in his gut at what leaving this room meant for him. He had been dancing around his answers at first to avoid a lecture about how untrustworthy Hugo was, how unpleasant and suspicious. Nuru had never stopped complaining about him and it would be so much worse now. Yong was a child and while Ruddiger was the best listener, he wasn't good with advice. Eugene was the first person he could talk to about this. He had surpassed Varian's expectations with his patience and empathy and he liked finally getting to talk about Hugo. And no matter how this ended he could always come home to Eugene. 

"I've got some Ideas, Kid." 

And Eugene would always have his back. 

"You didn't actually write an application did you?" 

"Of course not. I'm just writing a letter for you dad. And one for Rapunzel. And maybe one for Cass." 

"I've already written to my Dad about Hugo and Cass has already met him. " 

"We'll he's going to need a more objective opinion." 

"And that is not you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Varian stood at the door for far too long. Truthfully he wasn't even sure Hugo would be in his room; he might have gone back to his own. He didn't even have to do this tonight, did he? Maybe he should find a gift of some kind, just to break the ice. He had brought with him a few left over cookies, that should do. Ok, if he was even there, they'd have the talk now. If he wasn't, some other time then. Holding his breath, he opened the door. 

The room was empty. A twisted sense of relief deflated almost all of the tension in him. They could talk whenever, really. It didn't have to be a big deal. They were adults. It wasn't more than one question: 'so, do you want to be a couple? I'd like to.' That was it! 

While changing into his night clothes, he saw the bathrobe on the bed. It was pretty cozy. Just that and pajama pants should do. Ruddiger chittered from the foot of the bed, awoken by his human slipping under the covers. It was admittedly quite early for sleep, but he had all been bone tired the whole day. Sleepy as he was, the critter was more than happy to finally snuggle with his boy and they both settled down for an early night. 

Until there was a knock at the door. 

The door that opened without his permission immediately after. And just his luck if was the man he had just been happy to avoid. A man dressed in his own bathrobe... and nothing else. 

"Evening, sweet cheeks." He sauntered through the entry swinging his satchel from over his shoulder. As he reached the bed the bag was placed atop his back pack that Varian had failed to notice was there. Apparently, Hugo had decided they were rooming now. Not that there was a problem with that. All the easier to ask his question. Just one question to ask the man right in front of him, in the bathrobe that was way too short for his legs hung completely off of his shoulders and exposing his chest ."Aw, Baby, Anything wrong?" Oh, he must have been staring. 

"People could have seen you." Now that would have been embarrassing. They still didn't know their other friends opinions on them together. 

"Who cares?" 

"Hugo..." 

"I saw you beat me in here and, well, I was planning to surprise you whenever you got back" 

"Surprise me with what?" He was suddenly slammed backwards onto the soft mattress beneath him, hands tangled in his hair. Lips held him captive with sweetly for some time until Varian wiggled himself away to speak. "Wait, Hugo can I just ask you something real quick?" 

"Go for it." Hugo left his lips to trail kisses up his jaw. 

"A-ah~a-are we dating now?" By the moon, it was hard to think with a tongue in his ear. 

"Sure" Wait, 'sure?' 

Varian's heart soared so much higher that he was ever prepared he was almost left gasping, or maybe that was just the little nibble at his earlobe. He was about to return all affections when Ruddiger reminded them of his presence with an annoyed chirp. 

Hugo glared at his little nuisance. "Alright, trash cat. Time to beat it." 

Unimpressed, Ruddiger growled. Varian sat them both up and scooted closer to his pet. "Ok, ok, ok." He reached out and the racoon settled in his lap still glaring at the blond. "We're all really tired. Let's just go to sleep." He lifted his had to Hugo's cheek. 

"Can we at least make out first." There wasn't even an answer before the younger brought their lips back together and led them to the pillows. Their lazy kisses lasting only a few short minutes before Varian settled on Hugo's chest for the night; his hand snuggled into Ruddiger's fur. 

"You mean it, though? Boyfriends?" 

"Hell yeah." And that was all he needed, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what; if I can average 1 chapter a month, I think I can be proud of myself for that... It would be more deserving if I was writing, like, 10,000 word chapters, but still. Anyway, wow, this was the first Fanfic I've written since I was 11 and I'm 25, now! Thank for all the love so far! I might actually write more. 
> 
> I wish more people would write about Varian and the Dark Kingdom when it comes to Vat7K. There's so much potential. And I've already got another one in the works(Kind of), if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Basically, it's a flashback of the Dark Brotherhood as newly knighted warriors. A mysterious red haired woman is new to the palace staff and Quirin has been catching her snooping where she doesn't belong. But, Ulla is quick to cover her tracks and too clever to get caught in a lie. Is she here for the Moon Stone, or is this kingdom hiding more than they were ever meant to believe.


End file.
